The Light Ying and Dark Yang
by JayCMD
Summary: This stroy is a fusion of all different universes. But, there are some real life people in the story that goes to my school. It's about a group of kids getting warped into a adventure to stop Nobunaga and Gouki Akuma before they take over the world.


**The Light Yin and The Dark Yang**

**By Joseph Andrade**

**Chapter One: The Return of Gouki and Nobunaga Oda**

There was once an evil feudal lord who went by the name Nobunaga Oda. This lord existed in the feudal Japan Age. This man was the definition of evil. He destroyed any town or village who didn't subdue to his overwhelming power. He was eventually killed by a skilled ninja Hanzo. There was a rumor that he had returned from the dead with the help of the demon king, Fortinbras. This demon form had tried to take over 16th century Japan and 2004 Paris but failed with the help Jacques and Samanoske Akachi. Akachi was the one to deal the final blow to Nobunaga end sealed him in a gauntlet called the Oni gauntlet, which allowed him to slay the demons. Now in the year 2004, it rests within the underground of Paris.

Another evil person was Gouki (Akumah in America). He ruled his own deadly fighting school. His deadly fighting style leads to the death of the legendary fighters, **_Ken Masters_** and **_Ryu'_**s, master. Ryu later faced him and defeated him. Since then, he has disappeared. His school slowly crumbled to pieces and was no more. Ryu and Ken raised up money and created their own school and trained people to fight for peace and not for evil, like Gouki taught his students.

4 year after Gouki's defeat, in the year 2005, there are reported sightings of Gouki and Nobunaga. They are reports of them robbing banks, leaving cities in ruins, killing innocent people for no reason, amongst other things. Well, these are things I hear every day o the news and I wonder sometimes: Why? Of course, it will never be answered but you all know it will be answered one day. Well, this story that I am about to tell is one that has to hit bookshelves. Like the Prince of Persia said, "It's one story that you won't believe! (I think it went like that...)"

Well, on with the story! My friend, **_Bruce Fields_**, and I was sitting at the lunch table at Breakfast time, when he said, "Yo, when am I going to get my games you owe me?"

"In a year time, my friend." I said as I drunk my orange juice.

"You big headed fool! You and maybe **_Virgil_** may have a year because ya'll have no life but that doesn't mean the rest of the world does!" Bruce said as he dumped his book bag on the floor. "Anyway, you up to your stalking duties again?"

"But, sir, by what ever do you mean?" I said being stupid.

"From what I hear, you have a stalking problem." Bruce said.

"Who do I have to stalk?" I said. "Why do I have to stalk?"

"Voices say you be stalking Amanda." Bruce said.

"First of all, I DID like her. Not anymore." I said as I slammed my orange juice on the table. "And second, I told you who I like Saturday!"

"Sniper Jacket!" A voice said from behind Bruce.

We all knew who it was: black ass **_Winston Mayes_**. This man was the master or instigation. Whether it was leading to a fight or just making fun of someone, he was always there.

"Take a dark person to come over here and make things hard for the people who is not dark." I said.

"That why I fucked your mother last night!" Winston said, as he was the only one laughing.

"Anyway, before the dark retard made the retarded comment, who are these voices?" I asked directing my attention back to Bruce. "I wanna know!"

Before Bruce could answer, Mr. Connell came on the loud speaker. "Attention students and staff! Nobunaga Oda's Troops currently surround us! We have no choice but to surrender!"

"I say let's kick their ass!" I yelled.

"Shut up, hero!" a voice said.

"Your right! We can't just give up!" a female voice said.

A senior female walked up to us. She is one of the best females and looked sexy. "I help you." she said as she brushed back her blonde hair. "I have an bow and arrows in my locker."

"I ain't trying to be funny but your too sexy to fight." Winston said.

"Look who's talking?" Bruce said. "What you gonna do?"

"He's gonna sit there and be dark and hope that the demons won't find him." I said.

"Never mind, let go to her locker and somehow find weapons." Bruce said as he started to walk to the exit.

"Your Zuyleka, right?" I asked.

Bruce stopped, looks back at me, put his hand on his face and shook his head in shame. Winston laughed in my face for no reason at all. When we made it to her locker, she put in the combination code, and opened it. She took her golden bow and arrows out. She also had fighting gloves, a gun blade, and a sword. I took the sword, Bruce took the gun blade, and Winston took the fighting gloves. After getting used to our new weapons a little bit, I said, "Now, how are going about this?"

"We can always run up on them." Winston said.

"YOU can run up on them and get killed." Bruce said. "Now, let's be logical about this."

"There has to be a way to get to the main generals and eventually Nobunaga." Zuyleka said as she scratched he head. "What can we do?"

"There always the good fashion stealth attacks." I said as I was rubbing my chin.

"Good! We can do that!" Zuyleka said.

"You actually used you head for once?" Bruce said.

"Yeah, at least I'm smarter than you, you tall slinky motherfucker!" I said.

"For real?" Bruce said. "Just look at your big forehead! It bigger than a globe."

"I have a big head but you have flipper boots BUT I have a big head." I said.

"What about your sniper jacket, Bruce?" Winston said. "I think it might need a makeover."

"Winston! Look at your flight jacket!" Bruce said. "What jacket has fur these days?"

As we were going back and forth, Zuyleka just folded her hands across her chest and just looked at us. I noticed her look and I said, "Alright, let's stop. The pretty lady is losing her temper."

"Somebody actually noticed me. Alright, ya'll ready to go?" she said as she put her hands down.

"Of course Bruce is." Winston said with a smirk on his face.

"For real, Winston?" Bruce said. "Look at you! You belong on Splinter Cell: Dark Theory!"

"Here we go again! C'mon, kids." Zuyleka said as she put her hand on her face.

"Yeah! We got some killing to do!" I said as I unsheithered my sword. "Let's go!"

After those words, we started heading to the front of the school, while slaying all the demons that was in our way. When we got the front entrance, we saw Nobunaga in front of his 20,000 deep demon army. He yelled, "If you don't plan to put up a fight, come outside and make peace or die!"

I thought about it for a second, then I said, "Alright, it's now or never!"

"Zuyleka, you ready?" Bruce asked as he patted her on the back.

"Now or never!" she said as she flicked back her long blonde hair. "Hold up."

She dug in her in her pocket and pulled a sronchie. She grabed her and put it through it. "Okay, now I'm ready..."

"Bruce, you ain't trying to push up?" Winston said.

Bruce looked at him then he backhanded Winston in the face. Winston face was red even though he was to black to notice. "Nice job, Bruce." I said. "He needed that for a long time."

After that, we walked out the door. Nobunaga than noticed us and laughed. "Look at the childern whose trying to play hero!"

His right hand man, Reptile, said "Go back home to your mommies!"

"Look who's talking you walking reptile!" Zuyleka said.

"Uh, piece of advice," I said as I tapped her on the shoulder, "he is a reptile."

"Stay over there while I have my fun." Zuyleka said as she redirected her attention to Reptile.

"I have no time to deal with pest like you!" Nobunaga said. "Reptile! Finish them!"

"My pleasure!" Reptile said as he charged at us.

We drew our weapons and I said, "You ready little lady?"

"I ready to die saying that did something in life." she said as she prepared her bow. "Let's go!" (Boss Battle)

After fighting with Reptile, he fell to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. Winston grabbed a stick and poked his eye to make sure he was dead. We sat there looking at him for about five minutes while he did this. When he was done, Nobunaga was amazed at Reptile's defeat. "Childern ike you was actually able to kill Reptile." he said with astonishment. "I must commend you."

"Yeah, well, we're amazed too!" I said as I patted myself on the back.

"It's been over 400 years since I was able to take over the world. The warrior who had stopped me was Samanoske Akachi. But, now that he no longer here, I can rule this world without any interferences." Nobunaga said.

"Uh, we can stop you, fool!" Bruce said.

"How about no because I about to kill all of you except the girl which can "entertain" me". Nobunaga said. "But back to what I was saying, this world is about to be mine!"

"Uh, I don't wanna fuck you..." Zuyleka said.

All of a sudden, a lightning powered force field surrounded us. Everything started to go white and within a instant, we were all gone. Meanwhile, (from what I was told from 2 people) a black hedgehog with red spikes and a knight with a huge sword was in a office for work. The hedgehog slammed his fist on the desk which woke up the man sleeping. "Hey, you got any work?" the hedgehog said.

"Oh, Shadow! Sigfried!" the man said as he was fixing his glasses. "Well, right now, I'm trying to find someone to go investigate a new type of Metal Gear found at Hero's palace." the man said as he started researching on the computer.

"Where is it at, Otacon?" Sigfried asked.

"This place is located in the dark continent of Sol." Otacon said. "Ya'll want the job or not?"

"How much?" Shadow asked. "That will deciede if we take it."

"$75,000" Otacon said.

"Fine." Sigfried said.

With those words, they went to grab thier gear and left the office. From there, they went to the airport and hopped on the specialized plane called the hurricane. Five hours later, they were ready to start the mission.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
